Somari
leftSomari, rei dos ouriços, rei de Green Hill, nasceu em 1990 e morreu em 1991. Introdução thumb|left|Somari mostrando que também adora uns [[cu|aneizinhos]] thumb|Como a ideia do jogo surgiu Somari foi confirmado pela Sega para aparecer no jogo Sonic the Hedgehog, mas infelizmente foi atropelado por um homem gordo e careca e preso logo em seguida por beber demais e fazer relações sexuais com um NES. Morreu uma semana depois de levar um choque do mesmo console em que mantivera relações sexuais e foi subistituido por Soniquemaru Sonic, o ouriço veloz que fez realmente sucesso, fama, riquezas e o Sombra e que desde então tomou para si o nome do jogo e ri da cara deste pobre ouriço. Tá agora vamos falar de onde essa ideia saiu toda, após um Hacker jogar o jogo dos gringos da Wii, conhecido como Super Smash Bros em que tinha seus dois personagens favoritos (consegue imaginar quais?), ele decidiu fazer um jogo pirateado para seu NES, desejando ao mesmo tempo, voltar aos seus velhos tempos de jogos de gráficos ruins e ver Mário e Sonic se tornar um só no seu jogo preferido. Segundo o google e wikipédia quem já jogou, o Hacker que fez o jogo era meio n00b portanto, a Scrap Brain Zone não foi colocada no jogo, culpa do debug que ele usou. Também dizem que as fases de bônus era uma pura falta de criatividade, imitando as fases do Game Gear e Master System. E só a música, dizem que ela era um lixo, porque era a versão lenta do jogo original. Depois de um tempo, quando o jogo ganhou fama, o Hacker ganhou um time, chamado Somari Team, que ficaram conhecidos como os inventores de moda. Arquivo Tails thumb|left|Fez tanto sucesso que até virou cartinha de Yu-gi-oh thumb|Essa cena deixou Tails com ciumes, o que também pode ter provocado a morte da fusão desses dois Dizem que na verdade foi Tails que matou Somari, pelo fato dele ter proibido a homossexualidade em Green Hill. Mas como Tails é noob demais para assassinar um mané, mesmo que ele tivesse que ficar longe do que mais preza na vida. Mas nada foi esclarecido até agora, levando o caso a ser arquivado e Tails inocentado. Depois disso, quando um detetive famoso foi contratado para descobrir a nova identidade da celebridade de vida curta do Video Games, foi descoberto que a própria Sega cuidou e eliminar o pobre Somario, no fundo, a empresa não queria sua estrela misturada com um encanador gordo. A Sega enfrentou um processo feio por causa disso e esse processo foi mais um motivo de sua falência. Jogo do NES thumb|Somari é obrigatório para qualquer fã de Sonic Somari era muito popular pelos n00bs de Hong Kong que pagaram a uns hackers pra fazer um jogo que imitasse a jogabilidade do Sonic the Hedgehog do Mega Drive (Já que Somari seria o Sonic). Vendeu 24 cópias no mundo e todas estas vendidas em camelôs da cidade chinesa. Além disso, o jogo caiu na internet (o que não cai não é mesmo) também, portanto alguém debiloide como você também pode ter o jogo só precisa de um Emulador de Mega Drive e ajudinha do Mestre Google. Outra forma de conseguir o jogo é pedindo para seu amigo Nerd fazer o jogo para você, afinal, ele é tão nerd e o jogo tão simples que você conseguirá o jogo em menos de uma hora. Curiosidades thumb|left|Somari pronto para matar aquelas vespas chatas *Segundo viciados em Sonic, o jogo de Sonic usado para fazer esse jogo foi Sonic the Hedgehog 2 e para fazer o Somari foram usados os sprites (sprites, mas não aquele refrigerante ruim!) de Super Mario Bros. 3. *Depois que o Somari Team ficou com a bola toda eles usaram outros jogos para popularizar mais ainda seu personagem fusionado: Sonic 3D Blast 6 thumb|Tela de abertura original do jogo A versão 3D de Somari, nesta versão ele pode visitar começar pela Level is Marble Zone além da nova tela de inicio, em 3D com o feioso saudoso Somari nela. Family Kid left|thumb|Capa do jogo Não se engane pelo nome de seriado americano, esse jogo é mais um jogo de Sonic que Somari participou. Infelizmente não se tem muitas informações porque o jogo era bem mais tosco que o normal comparado aos outros. Sonic and Knuckles 5 thumb| Desta vez é o Sonic mesmo, só que suas roupas estão um pouco mas góticas, digo, escuras, sua roupa fica bem semelhante à do Mário. E não se iluda, Knuckles não aparece! Só na tela de inicio, mas ninguém dá a minima para isso. Doraemon (?) Imagem:DoraemonCPC.gif O mesmo Somari, só que agora para otakus que gostam de jogos fudidos velhos, e desta vez uma nova cara para o jogo, o título, os sprites, efeitos sonoros e música mudaram! Para pior. E o nome de Somari, fica escrito em chinês além de todo o texto do jogo, mostrando sua origem. O Debug usado nesta versão não permitiu que Somari tivesse muitos movimentos variados ou expressões váriadas. E se você é fã de Sonic mas odeia otakisses, não se preocupe! Apesar de ser de ter o nome de Doraemon, o jogo é pura e exclusivamente Sonic Style, você não tem que se preocupar com bichinhos de olhos grandes e Kawaiis, pode jogar tranquilamente. Legado Sinceramente, ele não deixou nada de bom. (um hack bosta de NES, este cheio de clones como: Um de Super herói do Paraguai, um do dinossauro clone mal projetado do Barney e um do Soniquemaru falsiê). Como fazer seu próprio Somari (jogo) Você vai precisar de thumb|left|Tente desenhar um cara assim *Papel, ou se você for ecologicamente correto, use papel reciclado ou se for pobre mesmo, use papelão. Enfim, só precisa de algo que dê para escrever. *Caneta de várias cores, ou se você for criança, giz de cera, ou se tiver alergia, use lápis de cor, ou ainda sangue, se você não tiver frescura. *Cola, Super Bonder, saliva ou qualquer coisa que cole. *Computador (vale lembrar: É uma das coisas mais importantes da receita, não se esqueça dele!). *2 quilos de Maconha Um trevo de 4 folhas. Fazendo seu Somari thumb|Você feliz da vida enfrentando o Senhor Cabeça de Ovo Primeiro pegue a folha de papel, papel reciclado ou papelão, agora pegue suas canetas coloridas giz de cera ou lápis de cor. Então, desenhe uma grama, depois um cara gordo com tênis legais correndo nela e depois depois desenhe nuvenzinhas no céu, e depois uma rodinha parecida com de hamsters, depois desenhe flores. Agora é hora de usar a cola e o monitor. Pegue o papel de desenhou e passe a colar, agora pegue o papel com cola e cole no monitor. Pronto, agora use o seu trevo de 4 folhas fique segurando ele, até o personagem começar a se mexer! Agora já pode jogar. Ver também *Soniquemaru Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog (game) *Mário *ERROR: SOMARI IS SONIC? SONIC IS SOMARI? ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR... Categoria:Jogos Piratas Categoria:Jogos para Nintendo Entertainment System Categoria:Ouriços